What If
by Kumakko
Summary: What if Edward had arrived a little bit later to Barry the Chopper's lair? Well imagine it… or you could just read this fan fiction! Rated T because that's what the anime is rated! This may be continued but i'm out of idea for the moment.. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, thanks for clicking it means a great deal!

This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist FanFic made ENTIRELY by me! Yeah so I was watching the Barry the chopper episode off of the first series of FMA and thought 'Hey what would have happened if Ed didn't get there in time?' or 'Do you think Winry would mind having auto-mail?' These annoying thoughts wound up as a FanFic!

I hope you enjoy ;D

What If...

Edward's mind froze as he realised what had happened but his legs whipped into action, sprinting as fast as they could in direction of the fading tire tracks. He gripped the screw tightly in his left hand as he ran hoping, praying for once, he wasn't too late. Ed's footsteps echoed in the empty streets as he passed through them creating an eerie atmosphere, everything was too quiet and he hated it. Thoughts flooded his mind, Was Winry alive? Would he lose her too? Would he be lucky enough to see her smile or hear her laugh again?

Tears welled up in his eyes as several images of Winry flew through his mind. That was when he ran faster he wouldn't let himself lose her he wouldn't let her be ... dead. He clenched his fists suddenly angry at his stupidity, why hadn't he gone straight away to see his visitor instead of buying some extra bread for himself? That damn Hughes had taken all of his lunch that's why, and now because he had been hungry he was running like a madman; his appetite lost.

Every night she had been on his mind and it only took now for him to realise what she meant to him.

He loved her, that was it. Several times he had been somewhere far away from her and wished she was there, even if it was to tell him how stupid he was or to hit him with a wrench for scraping his auto-mail.

His lungs ached and his head throbbed now, blood was pounding in his ears but he blocked out all the pain and forced himself to go on. His forehead was now glistening with sweat. It had just passed winter but the cold still lingered in the air, like a ghost with unfinished business. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't hang around at this time of day anyway, it was now starting to get dark and that was when all the weirdo's came out to play.

Edward had been running for ages now and he was just metres from where the tyre tracks ended. He caught sight of the mint-green refrigerated truck and knocked on the side of it. No reply. That was when he heard a very high-pitched scream, Ed ran to a door he saw nearby and slowly opened it.

The room was cold, freezing cold and dead cows, sheep and pig's hung off of the ceiling. Ed shuddered before calling out,

"WINRY, YOU IN HERE?" he heard a struggling sound coming from another room and then he heard a hiss telling the noise to be quiet.

He approached the door warily, and peeked inside only to be infuriated at what he saw.

There laying on a metal butchers table was Winry. Tears were coming out of her eyes; her hair was sprawled all over the place. She was strapped down to the table with a strip of what looked like leather. Ed started to breathe heavier and he ground his teeth. He then stomped into the room to make himself noticed. A figure emerged from behind a cow hanging from the ceiling, the figure was holding what appeared to be a knife.

"Hello there, my name is Barry and as you can probably see this is my butcher's shop," Barry snickered which made Ed more uncomfortable than he already was. Barry's eyebrows raised and he pointed behind him "As you can see I'm busy at the moment but you could help if you wish!" This got Ed pissed.

"Why would I help with murdering an innocent human being? Unless I was sick like you. Now let her go." Ed's voice was low but very clear.

"Might I ask your name?" Barry questioned "This girl kept murmuring someone's name when she was in the back of my van, it sounded like she was apologising for something," Barry looked at Winry then tutted, Winry's eyes were set on the butcher's knife Barry was holding.

Seeing this Barry approached her.

"It's a beautiful knife isn't it? You are very privileged for it to have even touched your skin. Barry smirked "Shall we proceed?"

Hearing this Edward ran up to Barry and swung his fist into Barry's head so hard he fell to the floor. Ed had the advantage now but he stopped when he suddenly realised what the murderous butcher had said; 'Shall we proceed?' Had he already hurt Winry?

Ed quickly ran over to the table Winry was on and saw her arm covered in blood, nothing was chopped off but she was in a lot of pain and it tore him apart. Her eyes were red from crying and tears stained her face. Her mouth was loosely covered with a gag so Ed pulled it off.

"Just give me one second, and I swear I'll stop the pain," he looked into her eyes, although they were red and puffy they were still beautiful. Without thinking he brushed his hand over her cheek.

"Ed...-" Winry started but was cut off by Ed clumsily falling to the floor Barry had grabbed his ankle and forcefully made him fight.

Barry's face was smiling like he was having the time of his life, and before Ed could respond Barry got his knife drew it back and sent it downwards to his face. Without thinking he got his right arm to protect him forcing all his weight on his counter attack. This knocked Barry backwards, taking his chance Ed ran to a pipe on the wall. He transmuted it into a spear, having his weapon in his hand Ed ran full charge at Barry who had taken his time to get up.

Barry smirked and raised his knife to protect himself, just as he predicted, his knife easily sliced through the spear. Ed was astonished as he'd never seen this happen. That knife had now become a bigger threat as it was sharper than he first imagined.

"It's a pretty sharp knife isn't it; I care for it more than anything in the world. Even more than I ever cared for my wife. Now thinking back she was the first person I killed, one day she was nagging me and without meaning to I picked up my knife and chopped her to pieces, after seeing how finely I could cut her up I wanted more." Barry sounded like he had practised saying this. "Since she is dead now I could just forget her like most people do about deceased people, but she was special. She was the first one to be victim of Barry the Chopper!"

"That's just plain stupid, killing people just because you can? And forgetting ones we loved when they are dead? That's even more stupid. Everyone dies, it's not like they wanted to is it? Just because they have passed doesn't mean that we should forget them," Ed's tone was serious but weakened when images of his mother, Nina, Winry's parents and Alexander flashed through his mind.

"Let's stop the emotional talk it's boring me just let me get on with killing you, so what your name I'll add it to my list of lucky victims!" Barry stated pretending to yawn. Ed met Barry's gaze.

"Name's Edward Elric although some refer to me as the Fullmetal Alchemist but I'm not dying today." Ed rushed forwards' and drove his fist once again into Barry's head making his lip bleed. Barry touched his bleeding lip and giggled,

"Blood... Hee Hee my own blood" The look on Barry's face changed he now looked psychotic and mad rather than sane but disturbed.

Barry then ran full speed to Ed and started attacking him with his knife. Ed mostly blocked the attacks with his auto-mail arm but was still missing the odd attacks causing his face and flesh arm to get cut and bleed. Barry started to laugh which made Winry scream.

"EDWARD." The scream momentarily made Barry stop. In which Ed transmuted his metal arm to a blade.

"Winry, look away. Close your eyes. Don't look at me like this." Ed did his best not to scream, but he was terrified. He started to attack Barry with his new weapon and without fail he landed some shots in Barry's face and body. Barry licked some of the blood which was coming from his nose and grinned. This guy really was scary, in more than one ways.

"I think instead of killing you first I'll finish her off! We can let you see what's inside the human body, Aren't I generous?" Barry licked his bleeding lip and dashed forwards to Winry. He raised his knife and smiled but before the blade hit its target Ed rushed in and fought the monstrous blade. Barry put all his strength into it and had the advantage of pushing downwards instead of forcing weight upwards.

Ed now felt the strain as did his very best to protect Winry and himself. He was being crushed against Winry's body as he was slowly getting pushed down by Barry's brute force.

"Winry." Ed panted. "I'm sorry if we don't make it out alive, but I..I tried. I did."

"I didn't mean to be a burden. I'm ... I'm sorry." Winry was hardly able to talk because of the sobs that were caught in her throat.

"DAMMIT WINRY, YOUR NOT!" Ed shouted in reply hearing her so distraught made him fight harder so she'd be safe, happy.

Ed raised his left leg and quickly kicked Barry in the stomach making him tumble over, his weapon fell out of his hand and disappeared amongst cow and pig bodies.

Ed turned around to Winry, lowering his head to her ear he said.

"You aren't a burden don't ever think that you are again hear me? And don't kill me but my arm might need tuning up at the end of this." Barry stood and manically laughed before punching Ed

_Oh crap, _Ed thought as he hit the floor but surprisingly Barry didn't continue getting Ed he had turned to Winry and had started crushing Winry's arm instead. Ed leapt off of the floor to stop Barry and put a lot of strength into his hit. Barry had turned his head at the same time Ed's fist was flying towards his face and his punch got him directly in his eye.

Barry lay on the floor unconscious; Ed was panting and still furious.

"Bastard," He muttered to his opponent's body spitting out some blood from his mouth. Ed collapsed to the floor now tired. He then looked up to Winry, "Winry, I thought we were going to die. I was terrified. And he isn't even one of the most feared outlaw I might come across."

"Ed, my arm. I can't move it well but it hurts so much. It's strange I never thought I'd be having to have operations or anything but I probably will." Winry was shivering and still sounded distraught. Ed stood up and transmuted his arm to a better, thinner blade and cut the leather straps tying Winry to the table he then helped her get off.

"We need to find a phone, but first." Ed took his coat off and ripped the arm of it using it to wipe Winry's lip which was swollen and bleeding. "We'll also find some ice" he added putting the rest of his coat on Winry who was holding her left arm in her right hand. She was still in pain. Ed closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember where the pay phones were.

He swiftly ran over too one picking the receiver up he put some change in it.

"Yeah, I'm the Fullmetal alchemist. I found the hideout of the serial killer that's been on the loose." Winry zoned out after that, he was saying loads of words too fast and she was getting dizzy. "Thank you," He ended the phone call. Ed turned to Winry who was swaying on the spot, taking her waist he pulled her along and walked back to Barry's lair. After 5 minutes cars full of military recruits turned up one with Al in.

"Al!," Exclaimed Ed as Winry was taken off to be looked at, "Sorry, I left you alone wondering what had happened but I realised that the murderer had taken Winry and owned a refrigerated truck to hide bodies. It didn't have time to go and get you I just had to get to her as fast as I could."

"Don't worry brother, at least you got there in time." Al replied. Ed looked down to the ground.

"I didn't though, when I got there she was already hurt. I was too late. She could of not even ended up in that situation if I had been quicker." Ed's voice was low and sad.

Someone Ed presumed was a doctor walked over, He looked Ed up and down,

"You Fullmetal?" His voice was low pitched and husky.

"Yeah, Why?" Ed replied cautiously. The man took a deep breath in,

"I'm sorry to say but Miss Rockbell, as you know, suffered a lot of blood loss. We need to take her to a hospital. I assume you would like her in a private room," Ed was shocked. Hospital... Hospital?

"Yeah put her in a private room, we'll be there soon," Ed replied shaking slightly.

"Thank you doctor." Al said as he walked off. Al looked to Ed whose hands were now fists, "Brother? See Winry will be fine!"

"Al, she... she is in hospital because of me. If I had got there a little bit earlier she would be fine." Ed was unbearably furious with himself.

WRITERS BLOCK!

Do I carry it on? I don't know what could happen next... This was gonna be a One-Shot but. Hmm, depending on whether people like it or not i'll carry it on if i get a response... to hell with it i will update it if and when i like even if people might loathe my guts!

"Show No Fear." – Little kid from Avatar The Legend Of Aang that little kid was epic and was sadly only in one episode TT_TT

Ebba XX


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, Thanks to the guys who reviewed you all made my face glow with happiness I am truly grateful to you all! So i have to now pull my weight and update like i just have!**

**Enjoy!**

The walk to the hospital was quiet; every time Alphonse tried to start conversation with Ed he would get a grunt or a one word answer in return. It was now late evening around 7:30pm so the only thing to be heard was the occasional cat knocking over a bin or a car driving down a dimly lighted road, the wheels making a racket for the cobbles on the road were uneven and in need of attention.

Ed was still walking with his head cast downwards, his hands shoved in his pockets. Unwanting to vent his frustration at Al who was the only person left that would definitely always be there for him, he kept silent.

By the time they had go to the hospital it was just before 8pm and the receptionist at the main desk took sight of the two brother's and sighed,

"I'm guessing you're here for a visit. Visiting hours end at 8:30pm unless of special importance, so make sure to have left by then." Her voice held no emotion. Edward got out his pocket watch to show the receptionist. "Oh, are you here on official business, or visiting, Sir?"

"We're here for a visit." Al said quickly. The receptionist nodded and replied.

"Since you're with a state alchemist visiting hours don't really apply. Who do you want to see?"

"Winry Rockbell," The receptionist nodded again and said.

"She's the girl that was rushed in an hour or so ago wasn't she? Ok well she is in room 7 which is on this floor and to your right." She weakly smiled and got back to work, organising and rearranging bits of paper, full of writing. Ed rushed off towards Winry's room Al trailing behind him. Ed stood outside her room and took a deep breath as though he had planned what he needed to say.

When they entered the room however Winry was fast asleep on her bed; her left arm in bandages and in a sling. Her face looked so peaceful, which made Ed sigh. He slowly turned around to Al.

"Look at her Al, I caused that face once again to frown, to cry."

"Brother, it wasn't your fault. You have to be logical if it's anyone's fault it's Win-" Al was cut off by Ed.

"Don't blame her Al. She came to check up on us. To make sure we weren't dead, and by caring for us so much she nearly ended up that way herself. We should be ashamed Al. We worried her so much and yet when she wakes up she'll smile at us." Ed's voice weakened. "Do i deserve that?"

As much as he wanted to disagree Al kept quiet slightly moved by what Ed had just said.

"I'm staying here until she can get out what about you?" Ed walked over to an armchair and closed his eyes, he looked at Al sideways.

"I'll stay with you Brother!" Al replied, as quietly as he could he walked over to another chair and sat on it. Ed suddenly stood up.

"We should probably tell the receptionist that we'll be staying, i'll be right back Al." And with that Ed left the room.

"When you're able to leave Winry, Ed will send you home; he'll do it with your best interest at heart. There are a number of things, people even, who lurk the streets that even the bravest of people are afraid of. This butcher guy was high on a list of wanted, no-one knew who he was though since he just murdered people and left them out for public display. As soon as Edward figured out that a delivery truck could hide bodies, he knew who he would be dealing with and yet he forgot all the dangers and made sure to... Get to you on time." Al spoke open heartedly knowing no-one could answer back or argue with him.

"He blames himself, he probably always will too," Al sighed at the silence and waited for Ed's return.

He heard Ed whispering to himself in the corridor a couple of minutes later, and did his best to hear what he was saying. The hospital room's door slid open and closed again; Ed was holding his Auto-Mail arm in his left hand and frowned.

"Al," Ed sounded sad, "She's gonna have to fix my arm, which means she'll have to spend more time here, we can't let her get hurt again OK?"

Al nodded in response, "You should get some sleep Brother all that running must have worn you out. I'll stay on guard so you won't have to worry."

Ed smiled for the first time that day, "OK Al, I'll sleep." He walked over to the armchair and collapsed into it.

A few hours later Al was sitting near the window reading a book he had found on a small bookshelf. He half turned when he heard a small noise, he put the book down and faced Winry who was now sitting up, she reached for a glass of water that was on her bedside table and drank slowly. Unsure whether she was fully awake Al kept silent.

"Is Ed hurt?" She asked slowly. Al shook his head.

"He has some scratches and a couple of bruises but Ed being Ed won't admit to them being sore, so he would say he is fine, i think physically he is OK in general. He will probably be a lot more protective of you now though! He was thoroughly terrified, not only for himself but for you."

"Sorry. I hadn't heard from you guys in such a long time, i had to make sure you were OK."

"I understand we really should keep in contact more, Ed sometimes does write you letters but he doesn't ever send them, he screws them up and throws them away."

"Why don't you two ever tell me and Granny anything? You're so distant."

"We don't want to be, we just don't want to worry you. When Ed gets in trouble and is in something that turns out rough the last thing he wants to do is to make you worry loads by telling you he was beaten half to death and that he is lucky he doesn't have broken bones and that he fought so hard his auto mail arm fell to pieces."

Winry hadn't ever thought of it that way. Her auto mail prosthetic arms were the only thing she could help with, that was her only way to know he was safe. And when they came home all busted up, she knew she had failed to do the only thing she could.

"I misunderstood. I thought you were just trying to block me and Granny out of your lives but you were trying to make our lives easier. I was wrong to assume that, I'm sorry, I...-" Winry broke down into tears. Waking Ed up immediately.

"What happened?" Ed sat up extremely fast. "Oh, Winry you're awake." He noticed she was crying. "You're crying, is it because of me again?"

She shook her head, "You were just trying to protect me." She managed to say between sobs.

"Al, what did you say?" Al jumped and waved his hands,

"Oh Brother you're awake did you sleep well? Me and Winry were just talking, about this and that, nothing to worry about." Al rushed his sentence, earning him a raised eyebrow from Ed.

"Nothing to worry about huh? Al, Winry's crying and if there's a reason wouldn't that be something I would worry about?" Ed walked to Winry's bed and stood by the bottom of her bed.

"When you put it like that Brother I guess there would be reason for you to worry!" Al replied a little bit relieved he wasn't alone anymore; Night for him always bought about loneliness his lack of need for sleep frustrated him.

"I'll go back home as soon as I can get out of hospital." Winry stated quietly as she dried her tears.

"Don't be mad but, i think my auto mail will need tuning up a little, my wrist doesn't turn too well at the moment." Ed managed a smile which resulted in fresh tears. Ed's eyes widened slightly before he walked down to the top of her bed and crouched beside it.

"My tears won't stop falling." Winry whispered.

"You were in a very tight situation today I don't blame you for wanting to cry a little. I was scared too. It could have gone a lot worse." Ed replied, he smiled and leant closer to her ear and muttered the next part, "I'm lucky i had something to fight for otherwise i don't know if i would have had the strength to fight so hard."

"Ed that's not how you comfort somebody. You don't state how horribly dangerous it was and how it could have been so much worse. You tell them everything will be OK and that they are safe." Al exclaimed, he was very right of course.

"Well i think it's quite comforting to know that it could have been much more horrible and how it turned out better than the worse possible outcome." Ed said plainly,

"Yes but that gets the person worried and they start thinking of the things that could have happened and how if one tiny thing changed the outcome could have changed for the worse." Al retorted.

"Well in this case scenario the worst possible outcome was-" Ed started.

"Don't Edward. You'll give me nightmares." Winry smiled and a pang of guilt surged through Ed. He sat back down on the armchair and was silent.

"Yeah well nightmares are the least of my problems." Ed said quietly to himself.

"I didn't know you were so strong. I lost all hope for a moment, and when you showed up I thought you'd die too. Thank You Ed."

"If I'd been quicker nothing would have happened to you. I should be apologising to you. You're in hospital for god's sake."

Winry shook her head, even though he wasn't looking, "I was stupid, I got so excited over the refrigerated part of the truck I just had to look in, it's my fault. Don't blame yourself." She raised her voice a little bit as she said this just to try and make Ed see it wasn't his fault.

"How fast can you fix my arm?" Ed spoke softly but it was clear he still blamed himself; he didn't give up on his personal views that easily.

"Don't try and change the subject, Brother." Al told him, shaking his head he replied,

"I'm not trying too, my broken arm needs fixing because otherwise in a fight I'd be next to useless." Al acknowledged this and nodded. "So how fast?"

"It depends how screwed it is. Let me see." Winry beckoned him over and inspected his wrist. After sighing and nodding a couple of times she said, "Well the shoulder to elbow part of the arm seems fine, but the hand and wrist need some work. I can do it in 2 days."

Ed smiled, "That's great!"

And with that i end this chapter! Sorry guys, this chapter isn't to my liking but i don't want you holding on too long! I'll edit it when i can of things to do next ;)

And once again thank you so much for the reviews!

**As i wrote this i was in a really happy mood so it isn't really suspense its more ... i don't know!**

"**Wanker's Cramp the Deadliest of All British Diseases!" – Bakura ;) did i mention i'm a HUGE Yugioh The Abridged Series fan? Yeah Well, i love it **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
